Tinsi
by Joy58
Summary: "Thank you." I hear her say, but it didn't come from her lips.  Her grin widened.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not normal. Everyone knew that. But what they didn't know is how unnormal I really am. No. No one could know. Last time they did I was sent away. I wouldn't let them take me. Never again._

I was sitting at my regular empty table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating, when some guy walked up and sat across from me. I looked at him and he just started eating. I cough loudly. He doesn't look up. Finally I just say. "Who are you and what are you doing at my table?"

He looks at me through his dark hair. "I don't see your name on it." He smirked.

I smirk and glide my hand over the part of the table that my name was carved in. "Maybe you just didn't look hard enough."

He thinks for a moment then laughs. "You're funny." He says.

I glare at him. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

He glared back, but in a more playful way. "Who are you?" He tried to look at my carved name but I covered it up with my hand.

"I asked first." I smirked.

He smirked back. "I'm older."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Look at you. You can't be older than me." He gestured to me.

I made my face strait, trying to hide the anger. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." I say, picking up my tray and walking away. Out of the corner of my eye I see him look at my carved name.

Forever there, but never remembered.

_Tinsi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

She got up and walked away from the table. I look over at the name she had been covering up.

_Tinsi_.

So that was her name...

I was almost done eating when a girl skipped up to me. She had golden blond hair, hazel eyes, and so much pink it was scary. "Um...hi?" I manage to get out.

She stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Kathryn! But you can call me Kat." She was so cheery I wasn't to throw up.

"So?" I question, eating the last of my breakfast.

"Sooooooo, I was saying that you can sit with me at lunch. Then you won't be so lonely."

I wanted to bang me head against the wall. "What makes you think I'm lonely? There _was_ someone sitting with me, you know." I say, getting annoyed.

She looks at me strangely. "There was? I didn't even notice. Are you sure?" That was the last straw. I jumped up and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I walked across the clearing to my homeroom class.

When I walked in I noticed that there was only one other person in the room-which makes sense because I _was_ 10 minutes early. She had her head on her desk and her hair spread around it. I walked back and sat beside her. She didn't look up. I look at her hair to find that it was a mixture of red, black, and silver. After about 5 minutes she spoke. "Why are you staring at me?" Her head was still on the desk.

I look away from her. "I wasn't." I say comely.

She raised her head and hair covered one of her eyes. The one showing was bright blue. "Yes. You were." I turn away from her but you could hear the smirk in her voice. "You really like following me, don't you?"

I smirk back. "You wish, _Tinsi_."

I hear something that sounds like a growl and turn to see her clenching her fist. I back up but it was no use. I got socked in the eye. "DON'T call me that." I grab my brusing eye and try to cover it with hair. Just then, students filed in, filling the seats. I sit back in my chair, still covering my eye. I turn to see Tinsi writing in a note book. I lean back in hope for a better view of what was in it, but only saw mucical notes. I tried to sing the tune in my head and failed miserably. Finally, the teacher walked in.

"Hello class." She said, clasping her hands. "Today we will be learning about..."

I look back at Tinsi to see her writing lyrics to her rhythm.

_Up, down, over, around. The world goes every way._

_Jump, slide, run with all your might, or it will carry you away._

_If you're afraid of the dark-ness, you best be on your way._

_For a world of light is impossible,_

_And impossible gets in the way._

_So I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave, and never come back._

_I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave forever._

There was a bunch of notes then the words started again.

_Death will take whoever it wants._

_Death feels no pitty._

_There's no way to stop it but that doesn't mean,_

_That no one will try._

_So I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave, and never come back._

_I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave forever._

She nodded some then flipped the page. I leaned back farther to see it.

_Sunlight and darkness have teamed up again,_

_They rampage through the city._

_Darkness will sit as sunlight will spread,_

_Taking all the credit._

_'Cause no one will stop and think for a moment,_

_How the dark has made us blessed._

_So I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave, and never come back._

_I shall leave today-ay._

_I shall leave forev-_

I leaned back to far in my chair and BOOM! I was on the floor. Tinsi looked back at me and laughed. I got up quickly and heard the teacher say something about grammar. I looked over at Tinsi and saw her smirking at me. I started thinking about her song, and before I knew it, the bell rang. I started to walk to my next class but Tinsi grabbed my arm. She pulled me through some doors and into the park. We walked past some statues and she pulled me onto a bench. "Ow." I complained when she let go of my arm. It was red.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

I rubbed my arm. "I'm Jack."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's a weird name."

I almost lost it. "What? Jack is NOT a weird name! Jack is a normal name! Tinsi is a weird name, not Jack!" I put my head in my lap.

She laughed and I felt her shift. I look over to see her feet dangling off the back of the bench and her hair touching the ground. I shook my head and she grinned. "You're the oddest girl I've ever met."

"Thank you." I hear her say, but it didn't come from her lips.

Her grin widened.

**Jack's POV**

I look around. Starting to think that I was going crazy, but then it happens again. "_Don't tell anyone._" A flower said.

I staggered back. "H-how are you doing that?"

She grabbed my arm. "_Don't leave. Please..._" A bush begged.

I looked her strait in the eyes and see something that I didn't expect.

Fear.

When I didn't say anything, the fear turned to anger; her grip on my arm tightened and the last thing I heard before drifting out of consciousness was, "_Don't tell..._"

**Tinsi's POV**

I pace over an unconscious Jack, muttering.

"What should I do?" I ask myself. "Should I take him to the nurse or just wait until he wakes up?" I look at him. There's no way I'm carrying him to the nurse's office, I think.

I sigh and sit down on the bench. I close my eyes and start singing a random song to calm me down.

I hear applaud and look to see Jack standing in front of me. I feel the blush rise to my face and he laughs.

"Nice." He says, sitting on the bench, right next to me.

"Come on. We gotta get to class." I stand up and start walking toward the school, pulling Jack behind me.

When we get to the doors, the dismissal bell rang. "Well that was pointless." Jack said, standing next to me.

I laugh. "Yeah, it was pretty pointless." Turning around, I start for another building. "See ya later!" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the building and into the dance hall, which isn't actually a hall. The dance hall was a big room with mirrors on the wall and a hard wood floor. I sit on a bar and look at my reflection staring back at me. I have waist-length curly hair, big blue eyes, and nice, curved eyebrows. People have told me I would be a picture perfect model except for one thing.

My freckles.

They cover my face and arms and about every other part of my body. People have tried covering them up but it doesn't work. I'm glad, though, I like my feckles. Without then I think I would look weird. I wouldn't look like me.

I pull out my IPod and put it on shuffle and on came _Rhythm of Love_ by Plain White T's.

**Jack's POV**

I follow her through the hallways only to get lost. After about five minutes I got to a big door with music coming through it, the door said _Dance Hall._I cracked it open to see Tinsi singing and dancing. And I don't mean ballet dancing, I mean dancing that you do alone in your room with a hairbrush as a microphone. I slide in silently and hear her sing unlike any other person I've heard before.

_-We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the Music low_

_and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low_

_and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low_

_and sway to the rhythm of love..._

I clapped and she spun around, a blush forming on her face. "JACK!" She yells and I laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I smirked and she punched me... "oooowwww..." I groan, using the wall for support.

She smirked. "Serves you right for being such a creepy stalker person."

My eyebrow raised itself. "I'm a creepy stalker person?"

She held her head triumphantly. "Yes. You are." I laughed and tried to get up, but realized she was sitting on me. I laughed even more. "What are you laughing about?" She asked curiously.

I pointed to her. "You're still sitting on me. Do you find me comfortable or something?" She looked down at me and laughed, too.

We sat there, laughing, until a girl and a boy came in. They were talking but stopped as soon as they saw us. Tinsi started laughing again and stood up. When she was up she turned around and offered me a hand. I took it. We laughed as we walked out. The couple just stood there, looking at us weird.


End file.
